Keep The Change
by surreaLpink
Summary: ...though she didn’t admit it, it was easy to tell she liked him. Just a teeny bit. Okay, maybe she liked him more than just a teeny bit... pheely oneshot. r&r!


**A/N:** Hey guys… I'm back with a new one-shot! Yaaay! I'll update my other story soon! Have fun reading! And don't forget to leave me a review! Lol.

I would very much like to thank by beta reader, Teejay (Goldcatmaster). Thanks very muchly, Teej! (hugs)

Keep the Change

Keely raised an eyebrow as Phil sat down in front of her. "You're late."

Phil and Keely were at a cozy little coffee shop on a beautiful Friday afternoon. It had been a tradition for them ever since they started their junior year. Everything was getting so hectic, and they hardly found time to spend with each other, so they decided to meet up every Friday and update each other on what had been going on.

"I'm sorry." Phil said, exasperated, as he sat down in front of her and put down his cup.

Keely took one look at Phil and immediately knew what's been going on. "You two had a fight…

again?"

Phil nodded as he took a sip of his coffee. Since that summer, he started dating. He'd gone out with a few girls and their relationships all just seemed to go down the drain. He was currently dating Penelope, a girl in his bio class. They've been going out for around three months now and they seemed to be having a fight at least once a week.

Keely rolled her eyes. She, on the other hand hasn't dated anyone since James at the end of their sophomore year. It was one date, nothing special. They just never talked to each other again. "What is it this time?" She has always helped Phil with his girlfriends and get through the break-ups.

Phil let out a deep sigh. "I don't even remember. One minute we were eating lunch, the next she was storming off. I tried to talk to her after school, but I think I that made things a lot worse." He took another sip of coffee "Honestly, I don't even know why I bother."

"Phil," Keely began. "This is the ninth time this month you've had a fight and you don't even remember what it is you're really arguing about? You shouldn't just stand there and take all that she keeps on blabbering at you, you know!"

Phil was lost in thought. He could hear what Keely was saying, but couldn't really comprehend it. He took out his phone. "So, should I call her?"

"Haven't you heard a word I said? This is exactly what happens every single time! Big fight, you call her, she screams at you, you apologize, happily ever after...for a few days. You've gotta stop apologizing for things you didn't do! You shouldn't let her treat you like that. You can do so much better." She took the phone from him, turned it off and handed it back.

"Ooh… someone switched from best friend mode to overprotective mode," Phil joked as he put the phone back in his pocket.

"Aw, you think I'm your overprotective mommy…" she laughed and drank her coffee. "But seriously though, am I overprotective?" She looked at Phil, who suddenly found his plaid Chuck Taylors very interesting.

"Uhmm… Aren't you gonna finish your coffee? We've gotta get going if we want to catch that movie you've been talking about…"

"Wait, Phil, you think I'm too protective?" Keely's question was met with silence. "I can't believe you! I'm looking out for you, I'm just looking out for you and, and..." Her sentence trailed off. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Fine, I am. Now stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" Phil laughed, feeling both confused and amused. She had a tendency to be overly dramatic a lot, and he had grown indifferent to it. He was immune to her, not insensitive, as she had implied before. Yet he felt as if he'd really hurt her this time, as if his humorous accusation had just stabbed her in the heart.

"Forget it," she said dryly. "You're my best friend, and I just think you can do so much better. You keep going out with girls who are…who aren't worth half your time when you could be…" She almost let it slip. Though she didn't admit it, it was easy to tell she liked him. Just a teeny bit. Okay, maybe she liked him more than just a teeny bit. And this is the first time she would have verbally admitted it.

"Could be what?"

"Forget it."

He examined his best friend "Are you okay, Keels?"

"How many times have you asked me that question, and how many times have I answered yes?" she said coldly.

"I know..." He reached out his hand to touch hers. She avoided his touch. She stood up, surprising both Phil and herself at her spontaneity. She looked him straight in the eye. "I'm going home." She put out a five dollar bill out of her pocket and placed it on the table. "There. I've paid for my coffee." He opened his mouth as if to say something and closed it again. It was the first time she'd ever paid for herself. It's either he paid for both or she did. "Bye."

He watched her retreating back. He sat in silence for a second too long. When he pushed open the doors, Keely was no longer in sight. He sauntered back into the café and took his seat. After finishing his coffee and thinking about what had just occurred between him and his best friend, he stood up and walked out to the sidewalk. Then, he began running in the direction of Keely's house. It wasn't much, following her home, but he felt as though it was something he finally had to do.

Somewhere between H.G. Wells and Otto's Pink Pig, Phil found Keely walking home very slowly. He could tell she was doing some deep-thinking. He walked up to her and put his hand ever so lightly on her shoulder. "Keely, you…"

"I know, I'm way too protective of you. You're my best friend, and I don't want you getting hurt. That's it. I'm sorry."

"Keel, it's not that you–"

"You see right through me don't you? I like you… maybe I love you. Maybe that's why I'm being too protective. Maybe that's why I don't like any of your girlfriends a bit. I'm _sorry_." Tears were beginning to fall.

"No, Keel…I just…"

She wiped away her tears. "What do you want?" She said as she clutched her purse as tight as she can. As if holding on to it was the only thing that mattered at the moment. She avoided his gaze knowing that seeing him looking at her would make her cry even more.

Phil fumbled with his pocket for a few seconds, and then held out his hand for her. In it was a crumpled dollar bill and some coins.

"You forgot your change"

She took the money from his hand and shoved it in her purse. "Thanks." Then she turned around and began to walk again.

Phil watched her walk away at first, then ran after her. He took her hand and turned it around. "One more thing you forgot…" He didn't let go of her hand.

Still not making eye contact with him, she looked at their hands. She noticed how perfectly they fit together but quickly shoved that thought to the back of her brain.

"What?"

He looked nervous for a few seconds, as though he were thinking up something she could have forgotten but finally gathered the courage to do what he wanted to.

"This."

He pulled her closer to him and their lips met in a romantic, gentle kiss, probably the first of many.

**A/N:** so that's it! lol... don't forget to REVIEW! D


End file.
